militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arkansas Army National Guard in Operation Desert Storm
The history of the Arkansas Army National Guard in Operation Desert Storm begins with the reorganization of the Arkansas Army National Guard following the end of the Cold War. The Arkansas Army National Guard had 13 units called into federal service during Operation Desert Shield/Desert Storm and the Arkansas Air National Guard had members of 10 units called up. More than 3,400 Arkansas Guard soldiers were called up, the second highest percentage of any state or territory.Arkansas. (1991). Military Department of Arkansas annual report. Camp Robinson, North Little Rock, Ark: Military Dept. of Arkansas Four Arkansas units were deployed stateside or to Germany, the rest were deployed into the South West Asia Theater of Operations. The largest Arkansas unit deployed was the 142nd Field Artillery Brigade. Arkansas also deployed Medical, Maintenance, Transportation units along with a Rear Area Operations Center. Reorganization of 1989 The Arkansas National Guard was authorized to organize the 1st Battalion, 233rd Air Defense Artillery effective October 1, 1989.National Guard Bureau Memo, NGB-ARO-F 310-49C, Organization Authority, Number 307-88 Change 1, The 233rd ADA was assigned to the 142nd Field Artillery Brigade for administrative command and control, but wore the patch of the State Area Command. Operation Desert Storm Desert Shield Units deployed to South West Asia The 1122nd Transportation Company (Light-Medium Truck) was called into federal service September 20, 1990 and departed for Southwest Asia (SWA) November 2, 1990. The unit transported soldiers of the 82nd Airborne Division into Iraq during Operation Desert Storm. The 1122nd's truck drivers drove nearly 1 million miles in 7 months and earned the Meritorious Unit Commendation. It was released from federal service June 4, 1991.Arkansas. (1991). Military Department of Arkansas annual report. Camp Robinson, North Little Rock, Ark: Military Dept. of Arkansas The 216th Medical Company (Ambulance) was called into federal service November 17, 1990 and deployed to SWA December 31, 1990. While in SWA, the unit transported over 5,100 patients. It was selected as part of the residual force and was released from active duty December 6, 1991.Arkansas. (1991). Military Department of Arkansas annual report. Camp Robinson, North Little Rock, Ark: Military Dept. of Arkansas The Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 1st and 2nd Battalions of the 142nd Field Artillery were called into federal service November 21, 1990 and deployed to SWA January 16, 1991. The 142nd and its subordinate units provided fire support to the 1st Infantry Division (US) and the 1st Armoured Division (UK), firing 1,060 rounds. The 2nd Battalion was released from federal service May 21, 1991, the 1st May 22 and HHD September 19.Arkansas. (1991). Military Department of Arkansas annual report. Camp Robinson, North Little Rock, Ark: Military Dept. of Arkansas The 148th Medical Hospital (Evacuation) was called into federal service November 21, 1990, deployed to SWA New Years’ Eve, 1990. It provided general medical support to US and coalition forces, with priority to the 2nd Armored Cavalry Regiment. It also treated Iraqi soldiers. The 148th was released from federal service May 6, 1991.Arkansas. (1991). Military Department of Arkansas annual report. Camp Robinson, North Little Rock, Ark: Military Dept. of Arkansas The 224th Composite Service Company (Maintenance) was called into federal service November 21, 1990, deployed to SWA January 12, 1991 and provided support to units in the 16th Corps Support Group sector. It completed over 3,500 maintenance requests while in theater and was released from federal service May 26, 1991.Arkansas. (1991). Military Department of Arkansas annual report. Camp Robinson, North Little Rock, Ark: Military Dept. of Arkansas The Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment, 217th Maintenance Battalion was called into federal service November 21, 1990, deployed to SWA December 28, 1990. Assigned to VII Corps’ Support Command, the 217th provided command and control for eight maintenance companies and performed half of the vehicle maintenance and 95% of the communications equipment maintenance in the VII Corps area. It was released from active duty May 17, 1991.Arkansas. (1991). Military Department of Arkansas annual report. Camp Robinson, North Little Rock, Ark: Military Dept. of Arkansas Two additional units were called into federal service December 6, 1990: The 25th Rear Area Operations Center (RAOC) deployed to SWA February 9, 1991 and initially provided support to the XVIII Airborne Corps. Later the unit moved into Iraq with the 3rd Armored Cavalry Regiment. The 25th was released from federal service June 6, 1991.Arkansas. (1991). Military Department of Arkansas annual report. Camp Robinson, North Little Rock, Ark: Military Dept. of Arkansas Units Mobilized but not deployed to South West Asia The 296th Medical Company was called into federal service November 15, 1990 and served at Fort Polk, LA. In addition to providing support to Fort Polk, the unit provided ambulance support to the Port of Entry at Corpus Christi, TX. It was released from federal service June 30, 1991.Arkansas. (1991). Military Department of Arkansas annual report. Camp Robinson, North Little Rock, Ark: Military Dept. of Arkansas The 119th Adjutant General Company (Personnel Services) was called into federal service January 22, 1991 and served at Fort Sill, OK. It provided personnel service support to soldiers mobilizing and demobilizing at Fort Sill and was released from active duty June 15, 1991.Arkansas. (1991). Military Department of Arkansas annual report. Camp Robinson, North Little Rock, Ark: Military Dept. of Arkansas The 204th Medical Detachment (Dental Services) deployed to Germany and provided dental services for several military communities. It was the only Army Guard dental unit called up, and was released from federal service June 15, 1991.Arkansas. (1991). Military Department of Arkansas annual report. Camp Robinson, North Little Rock, Ark: Military Dept. of Arkansas The 212th Signal Battalion was called into federal service January 25, 1991 and was validated for overseas service the week the war ended. It was released from federal service March 26, 1991.Arkansas. (1991). Military Department of Arkansas annual report. Camp Robinson, North Little Rock, Ark: Military Dept. of Arkansas References External links *AR National Guard *AR Air National Guard *AR Army National Guard *The Arkansas National Guard Museum *Bibliography of Arkansas Army National Guard History compiled by the United States Army Center of Military History Category:National Guard of the United States Category:Military in Arkansas Category:Military units and formations in Arkansas